We are developing synthetic gene carriers to treat diseases of the lung. Cancer, cystic fibrosis and emphysema are three diseases that cause substantial morbidity and mortality among Americans. Currently there are no adequate means to treat these diseases. We are devising synthetic gene carriers in an attempt to develop gene therapy approaches to treat these disorders. The research will provide insight into the parameters governing the efficacy of gene delivery. Computational approaches permit a more rational design of synthetic gene carriers and extend our understanding through computation on supramolecular systems that cannot be visualized with current techniques.